ultimate_customfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is a custom minifigure in the custom theme, Lego Star Wars. Background From an early age, Anakin Skywalker lived on Tatooine as a slave to Gardulla the Hutt, then later to Watto. At the age of nine, Anakin encountered Qui-Gonn Jinn, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks and R2-D2 at Watto's shop, where they were looking for a hyperdrive motivator. Qui-Gon attempted to purchase one from the shop with Republic credits, but was unable to make a deal with Watto due to the currency not being widely used on Tatooine. Anakin later discovered that they were on a mission to Coruscant, but their star cruiser suffered heavy damage during the escape and they needed to purchase some parts and repair their hyperdrive to continue the journey. Anakin then offered to enter the upcoming Podrace for the stranded party, so that Qui-Gon could bet on him and get the required parts of Watto if he won. The day of the race came, and despite being sabotaged by his rival Sebulba at the beginning of the race, Anakin managed to win the Boonta Eve Classic. Qui-Gon got the required parts from Watto, and also informed Anakin that he was no longer a slave, due to another bet made by Qui-Gon which Anakin was not aware of. As Qui-Gon and Anakin headed back to the ship, Qui-Gon was attacked by Darth Maul. Following Qui-Gon's orders, Anakin continued to the ship, and told them to hover near the lightsaber duel. Qui-Gon leaped onto the boarding ramp, escaping the Sith Lord. Anakin travelled with the others to the Republic capital of Coruscant, where Qui-Gon and his Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi took him to meet the Jedi Council and asked them for him to be trained as a Jedi, his strong connection in the Force being a major reason as to why he was able to win the Podrace. The Council denied Qui-Gon's request due to Anakin being what they felt was too old to begin the training. When the Queen decided to go back to Naboo to fight for the planet's freedom, Anakin once again accompanied her, Jar Jar and the Jedi on the journey. On Naboo, a battle ensued, which resulted in Anakin hiding in the cockpit of a Naboo starfighter. When trying to help Padmé and the Naboo soldiers with some Droidikas, Anakin inadvertently turned the ship's engines on, and the ship's autopilot system took him and R2-D2 into the space battle above Naboo. Anakin's ship was hit by a Vulture Droid in the battle, and he crash-landed inside the control ship's hangar. Eventually, the systems rebooted, and Anakin fired proton torpedoes into the ship's reactor, causing an overload and destroying the ship as he escaped. Back on the planet, Anakin learned of Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul, and also discovered that the Council agreed to let the newly-knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi train him as a Jedi. Ten years later, Anakin and his Master Obi-Wan were ordered by the Council to act as bodyguards to now Senator Padmé Amidala after a recent failed assassination. Not long after they began their duties, another attempt on Padmé's life was carried out. Anakin saved Padmé from two kouhuns, while Obi-Wan grabbed onto the hovering courier droid which deployed the venomous insects, hoping it would lead him to whoever sent the droid to Padmé. Meanwhile, Anakin commandeered an airspeeder to catch up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dropped off the droid as it was destroyed by its owner- bounty hunter Zam Wessell. Anakin flew underneath Obi-Wan and caught him in the speeder. They then chased Zam Wesell through Coruscant. Anakin leaped out of the speeder and landed on Zam Wesell's speeder, while Obi-Wan took over flying the speeder. Anakin began to cut through the speeder cockpit, but dropped his lightsaber. However, Zam's speeder was damaged and crashed, causing Anakin to fall off. Zam escaped the wreckage and entered a nearby cantina. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed suit after Obi-Wan returned Anakin's lightsaber which he caught. The pursuit ended with Zam attempting to kill Obi-Wan, only to be defeated by the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin took Zam outside the cantina and attempted to interrogate her, but before she could reveal any important information, she was killed by a toxic dart, fired by Jango Fett who escaped with his jetpack. Following these events, Anakin was ordered to escored Padmé back to her homeworld of Naboo and protect her from any assassination attempts. Some time after the two arrived on Naboo, Anakin began dreaming that his mother, Shmi, was in danger. So, Anakin and Padmé then travelled to Tatooine in search of her. Anakin soon discovered from Watto that his mother had been freed by Cleigg Lars, whom she soonafter married. Travelling to the Lars homestead, where he met Cleigg, his son Owen and Owen's girlfriend Beru, Anakin learned that Shmi had been taken by Tusken Raiders. Appearances 75058 Geonosian Cave 75059 Bounty Chase Video Games Lego Star Wars IV: The Yoda Chronicles Gallery 75021 Anakin.png|Anakin ,episode 2 Category:Minifigures Category:Star Wars